


Братство Паука

by MirroringGlass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Gen, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: В этой вселенной Человеку-Пауку повезло: он никогда не был один.Том и Тоби жили так, будто смерти не существует, а Эндрю — так, будто она за каждым поворотом. И, если подумать, не так уж он был и не прав, но жить, все время помня, что все может закончиться в любой момент — невыносимо. Том бы не смог так. Как и большинству людей, ему было проще делать вид, что жизнь, полная приключений и опасностей, не закончится никогда; что всегда есть время, чтобы отложить на потом любое важное решение...
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

— Опять на Старка молишься? — раздался насмешливый голос Эндрю над самым ухом. Том вздрогнул и только сверхчеловеческие рефлексы позволили ему не выронить из рук пульт от телевизора. — Старк, который есть вечная правда и мудрость, которая не обманывает и не может обмануться… — с явным удовольствием исковеркав слова молитвы, продолжил он.

— Не твое паучье дело! — огрызнулся Том. Он выключил телевизор, отбросил в сторону пульт и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на брата, но увидел только пустоту. Подняв глаза выше, он обнаружил его свисающим с потолка в полном паучьем облачении. Светлые линзы его глаз попеременно сужались и расширялись, так что Тому оставалось только догадываться, насколько оскорбительные рожи корчит Эндрю под маской.

Хотя, возможно, он просто зевал. Человек-Паук только что вернулся с ночного патрулирования, как раз чтобы застать своего брата за завтраком перед телевизором.

— Может и не мое, но вот Тоби будет очень интересно узнать, что его младший братишка влюблен в его начальника.

— Я в него не влюблен, — закипая, процедил сквозь зубы Том Паркер и поднялся с дивана. Этот конфликт повторялся не единожды, но Том каждый раз бесился, как в первый. Трудно обвинить его в этом, ведь Эндрю Паркер был непревзойденным специалистом в том, чтоб выводить людей из себя. Противостоять ему мог только Тоби, да и тот за счет тотального игнорирования.

— А вот история твоего браузера говорит об обратном, — Эндрю отцепил руки от потолка и сложил пальцы около груди в форме сердечка. — У нормальных парней там порно, знаешь ли.

Том оттолкнулся от пола и ринулся вперед с силой и скоростью, недоступной обычному человеку. Через секунду с оглушительным грохотом братья, сцепившись, рухнули на пол. Том зарядил брату такую затрещину, что любой уличный бандит отдал бы богу душу на месте, но Эндрю только хохотнул и схватил его за руку, медленно выворачивая ее. В пылу схватки они свернули небольшой журнальный столик и покатились по полу.

— Уймитесь вы оба!

Резко разжав пальцы, мстительно сомкнутые на шее брата, Том замер. Он боялся даже дышать. Потеряв опору Эндрю ударился головой об пол, но тоже не издал ни звука. И дело даже не в том, что Тоби застал их за разорением квартиры — такое случалось постоянно. Дело в том, как он отреагировал.

Тоби возвышался в дверном проеме, бледный от гнева. В свои тридцать лет он выглядел на все сорок — темные круги под глазами очарования ему не добавляли.

В отличие от Эндрю, чей острый язык добавлял ему проблем как в повседневной, так и в супергеройской жизни, Тоби был в каком-то смысле даже… нелепым в своей доброте. Тоби Паркер становился героем только надевая костюм Человека-Паука, но ни с коллегами, ни с друзьями, ни с братьями он никогда не повышал голос.

Мгновение — и он вернулся к прежнему себе. Плечи опустились, лицо утратило грозное выражение, кулаки разжались.

— Простите… — потирая глаза, проговорил он. — Я просто устал и мне нужно немного тишины. Понятно?

Братья синхронно кивнули, но как только Тоби скрылся за дверью, Эндрю повернулся к Тому:

— Это что за нахер? — прошептал он, приподнимаясь на локтях. — В последний раз он орал на нас, когда в него Веном забрался.

— Может, правда устал? — Том пожал плечами и слез с него, мстить за все эти детские оскорбления расхотелось. Все это не имело значения, когда что-то странное творилось с Тоби.

— Впервые за десять лет? — усмехнулся Эндрю и стянул маску. От этих слов Том похолодел.

Тоби был их опорой с тех самых пор, как дядю Бена и тетю Мэй застрелили бандиты, и братья привыкли к его доброте и спокойствию, как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Он не кричал на них, даже когда понял, что они подхватили паучьи способности вслед за ним и вскоре разделят его судьбу, не слишком счастливую.

С той памятной экскурсии в «Оскорп» прошло уже около года. Разумеется, это была идея Эндрю — подделать подпись Тоби и отправиться туда вместе с другими одаренными школьниками, ведь такой шанс выпадает не часто, и упускать его только из-за глупых предубеждений Тоби относительно Озборна мальчишки не хотели. Они тогда даже не знали, кто такой Тоби на самом деле. Человек-Паук был для них героем с газетных полос: далеким, всемогущим и совершенным.

Отвалявшись дома с сильнейшей лихорадкой после визита в комнату с пауками, они обнаружили свои способности и быстро поняли, на кого стали похожи. Неуклюже перепрыгивая с одной высотки на другую, они отчаянно пытались найти Человека-Паука каждую ночь, с огромным упорством посещая все крыши, на которых он был когда-либо замечен. Но все напрасно.

Том начал эксперименты с паутиной уже через несколько недель после памятного укуса, Эндрю присоединился к нему практически сразу, и они по сей день не могли прийти к согласию по поводу того к счастью это случилось или к сожалению. Том настаивал на том, что если бы Эндрю не лез ему под руку, он вывел бы нужную формулу быстрее. Эндрю говорил, что его медлительный братец просто не способен ставить рискованные эксперименты, и без его чуткого руководства оптимальный состав никогда бы не был найден.

Они должны были умереть в первой же передряге, в которую влезли в своих старых куртках, лыжных масках и растянутых трениках. Бандиты, ограбившие банк, прихватили с собой самое настоящее огнестрельное оружие. И пули все еще летали быстрее, чем новоиспеченные пауки. Но, к счастью, поблизости оказался настоящий герой, который обнаружил следы химических экспериментов со знакомым составом в комнате младших братьев и, не веря своим глазам, бросился их искать.

Он перевернул бронированный фургон, вырвал из рук грабителей автоматы с помощью паутины, закутал преступников в аккуратные коконы и, схватив за шкирку двух перепуганных мальчишек, утащил их как можно дальше от места происшествия.

Стоя на крыше небоскреба и дрожа от пронизывающего ветра, они разинув рты смотрели на героя из новостей. Непобедимого Человека-Паука, у которого так хотели учиться. Они наперебой благодарили его за спасение и просили научить всяким «паучьим штукам», а он просто стоял и смотрел.

А потом герой снял маску. Под маской оказался Тоби.

Тоби, который за всю жизнь и мухи не обидел.

Тоби, который патологически не способен ответить грубостью на грубость.

Тоби, который безропотно вкалывал по двенадцать часов, чтобы оплатить учебу для своих братьев.

Тоби.

Это единственный случай на памяти Тома, когда Эндрю целых пять минут не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить степень своего удивления. Потом он слова, конечно же, нашел, но стоило ему открыть рот, как Тоби посоветовал вымыть его с мылом.

— Я научу вас, у меня просто нет выбора, — с грустью в голосе проговорил он. — Для начала у меня только два правила. Первое: никогда не лезьте в дела Мстителей. Их технические возможности позволяют найти кого угодно где угодно и когда угодно. Вы оглянуться не успеете, как агенты S.H.I.E.L.D появятся у вас на пороге.

— Агенты что?* — переспросил Эндрю так, будто тоже собирался посоветовать брату вымыть рот с мылом.

— А второе правило? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался Том.

— Никогда не рассказывайте вашей девушке о своих паучьих делах.

Эндрю нарушил второе правило через три месяца после этого разговора. И его девушка Гвен погибла.

И если до этого момента Том думал, что хуже Эндрю брата быть не может, то после он понял, что хуже всегда есть куда. Эндрю зверел при любых попытках Тоби проявить сочувствие. Если то же самое пытался делать Том, он и вовсе мог нарваться на драку. В конце концов они оба оставили брата наедине с его болью, потому что пробраться за стену насмешек и оскорблений так и не смогли. Но боль все еще жила в нем и выплескивалась с агрессией то здесь, то там, мешая ему найти друзей и примириться с братьями.

— Твой драгоценный Старк эксплуатирует нашего брата, а платит ему, как уборщику, — прошипел Эндрю, стягивая костюм. — Может и правда нет ничего удивительного в том, что он срывается?

— Старк платит ему достаточно, — мрачно отозвался Том. — Просто все деньги уходят на твой университет.

Эндрю резко отвернулся и застыл с водолазкой в руках. Том не мог видеть его лица, но его напряженная спина говорила о многом.

Том хорошо помнил тот день, когда Эндрю получил по почте приглашения из университетов. Целых пять! Он был способным малым, и учителя, без сомнения, боготворили бы его, будь он хоть немного… вежливее. Но после смерти Гвен он просто с цепи сорвался и любое замечание в его адрес могло спровоцировать вспышку гнева, с которой он не всегда был в состоянии справиться. И все же — целых пять приглашений!

Том запомнил это, потому что эти письма были единственным, что действительно волновало Эндрю в то время. Он потерял свою девушку, но его амбиции все еще были при нем. Он мог бы сидеть за столом целую вечность, таращась на пять машинописных листов, если бы со спины к нему не подошел Тоби и не сказал:

— Выбирай.

— Из чего выбирать? — кусая ноготь, фыркнул Эндрю. — Нам ни один не по карману.

— Я сказал, выбирай.

Так Эндрю оказался в университете «Сент Джонс», а Тоби — в «Старк Индастриз».

Эндрю никогда бы не позволил помочь ему выбраться из моря вины, которое он испытывал из-за смерти Гвен, каким-либо другим способом. Но дать ему возможность учиться, оставляя далеко позади всех остальных студентов, значило отвлечь его и дать хоть какой-то, но смысл жизни.

Эндрю был честолюбив. И Тоби знал об этом.

Он учился, как одержимый, прерываясь только для того, чтобы патрулировать город. Он знал, как много Тоби отдал ради него и не смел относиться к учебе спустя рукава. И в то же время он знал, что еще на одно такое усилие Тоби не способен. А ведь есть еще Том…

Расправившись с костюмом, Эндрю отправился в их с Томом общую комнату и натянул джинсы и водолазку, веб-шутеры он она всякий случай оставил на руках — спать некогда, через два часа он должен изображать прилежного студента. Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил Тома, сидящего на диване с раскрытым рабочим кейсом Тоби на коленях.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипел он, тревожно прислушиваясь к шуму воды из душевой.

— Думаешь, плохие идеи приходят в голову только тебе? — сосредоточенно перебирая внутренние карманы кейса, так же тихо отозвался Том. — Я тоже хочу знать, что это было.

— Ну так спросил бы, — хмыкнул Эндрю, за что был вознагражден испепеляющим взглядом.

— Боюсь, он не ответит, — нахмурившись, протянул Том, вытаскивая из кейса газету, на которую сначала не обратил внимания. Тоби не работал в «Дэйли Бьюгл» уже около десяти лет и, насколько знал Том, воспоминания об этой газете сохранил не лучшие, так что подобный выбор чтива был более чем странным.

Том развернул газету и, увидев заголовок, Эндрю присвистнул.

«Полковник Джон Джеймсон погиб на испытании сверхзвукового истребителя»

— Что? — Том выглянул из-за газеты. — Ты знал этого парня?

— Да срать мне на этого парня, — не сводя огромных глаз с газеты, проговорил Эндрю. — А вот его жена — Мэри Джейн урожденная Уотсон. Вдова, точнее. А еще точнее - абсолютно свободная женщина. 

Замок ванной комнаты отчетливо щелкнул. Тоби вновь появился на пороге, на этот раз в домашних штанах и с полотенцем на плече.

— Где мой кейс? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

— А ты точно с ним пришел? — участливо поинтересовался Том, и затем не менее участливо напомнил: — Только в этом месяце ты забывал его на работе дважды.

— Ложись спать, — буркнул Эндрю. — Старк платит за твои мозги, а они тебя подводят.

В замешательстве взъерошив мокрые волосы, Тоби отправился в свою комнату. День и в самом деле выдался тяжелым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эндрю намекает на схожесть между словами Shield и Shit, и делает вид, что не понимает, почему это его брату ругаться можно, а ему нельзя.


	2. Chapter 2

— Как думаешь, что он будет делать? — вечером того же дня, провожая взглядом уходящего на работу старшего брата, спросил Том. Он понимал, что это не его дело, но все равно беспокоился. И, по правде говоря, у него были на то причины.

— Ставлю пятьдесят баксов, что ничего, — хмыкнул Эндрю. — Это же Тоби! Если нужно победить монстра — он впереди планеты всей, но если дело касается девушки — превращается в побитого щенка.

Том вздохнул и поглядел на экран своего телефона — сообщений не было. Не то, чтобы он чего-то ждал, но… Мишель Джонс была милой, умной и забавной девчонкой, и время от времени они переписывались, болтая об уроках или перемывая кости одноклассникам. И хотя дело не заходило дальше дружеской переписки, Том улыбался каждый раз, когда видел значок сообщения в мессенджере.

Но он не знал, что делать дальше. То есть знал, конечно, но не мог принять на себя ответственность за первый шаг. Даже если Мишель не будет знать о том, чем Том занимается в свободное время, она все равно так или иначе окажется в опасности просто потому, что общается с ним. Из примера его братьев это совершенно очевидно. Тоби не просто так порвал с Мэри Джейн, позволив ей выйти за того летчика — до этого ее несколько раз чуть не убили враги Человека-Паука.

Ну, а Гвен…

Том покосился на Эндрю, тот раскладывал свои тетради на столе, готовясь приступить к выполнению очередной лабораторной.

Гвен повезло меньше.

Спрашивать совета напрямую у кого-то из братьев Том никогда не решился бы, не хотел бередить старые раны, а кто-то со стороны просто не понял бы всей серьезности риска, приняв его сомнения за обычную нерешительность подростка.

Телефон издал булькающий звук, Том улыбнулся и провел пальцем по экрану, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Подняв глаза, он встретился с внимательным взглядом Эндрю, который стоял, оперевшись на стол и вертел в тонких пальцах сувенирную ручку из университета. Том с трудом сглотнул — Эндрю не нужен особый повод, чтобы втоптать в грязь любые светлые чувства.

— Пригласи ее в кино, скажи, что она тебе нравится, — на удивление спокойно проговорил он. — Если не сделаешь этого сейчас, можешь опоздать навсегда.

С трудом подобрав отвисшую челюсть, Том попытался припомнить, когда его брат в последний раз вел себя, как брат, а не как… Эндрю Паркер.

— Ты и в телефон мой залез?

— У тебя на лице все написано, — отмахнулся Эндрю и уселся за компьютер.

Том наскоро надел паучий костюм и, перемахнув через подоконник, нырнул в осенние сумерки. Сегодня его очередь патрулировать улицы Нью-Йорка. Так или иначе, он не собирался нарушать второе правило Братства Паука.

Вместо этого он нарушил первое.

***

— Я много раз слышал о нем, но никогда раньше не видел, — с любопытством разглядывая распростертого на крыше человека в красно-синем костюме, проговорил высокий крепкий мужчина с луком за спиной. — Думал, это все сказки или какая-то рекламная кампания средства от насекомых…

Том сжал зубы и попробовал разорвать титановый трос, который стянул его плечи. Трос поддался лишь немного, но дотянуться до экстренного передатчика на поясе, чтобы позвать на помощь кого-то из своих Паук все еще не мог. Где-то за его спиной по воздушной линии прошел скоростной поезд, но о том, чтобы зацепиться за него и умчаться подальше от Мстителей и речи не было.

— Он настоящий, как видишь, — раздался усиленный динамиками голос Тони Старка из-под брони Железного Человека. — Паутина из рук, все дела.

Не так Том представлял себе встречу со своим кумиром, совсем не так. Он думал поступить в университет, представить какую-нибудь блестящую разработку и среди жюри увидеть Старка, который, конечно же, восхитится его гениальностью и пригласит работать к себе.

Ну, а что? У Тоби получилось.

— Сдался тебе этот ребенок, Тони? — Черная Вдова закатила глаза, всем свои видом показывая, что все самое интересное на этой крыше закончилось десять минут назад, и она предпочла бы убраться отсюда, пока не набежали журналисты. — Давайте просто развяжем его и отпустим, пусть себе дальше мух ловит.

Разумеется, они не собирались причинять ему вред. Они даже просили его остановиться перед тем, как начать стрелять. Они хотели просто поговорить, но в планы Паука это не входило, поэтому он молчал, как военнопленный.

— Ребенок? — Железный Человек повернул к ней голову.

— Я слышала его крик до того, как он упал, — Наташа осторожно складывала устрашающего вида винтовку в чехол. — Это определенно подросток. Сними маску — сам убедишься.

А ведь ничто не предвещало беды! Обычное ночное патрулирование, обычное сообщение об ограблении банка на полицейской волне! Кто же знал, что грабить банк в этот раз собрались не кто-нибудь, а Стервятники, разжившиеся инопланетными технологиями на останках читаури. И уж тем более никто не предполагал, что на вызов прибудут сами Мстители и как раз в тот момент, когда Том практически закончит работу. Запутав в паутине последнего бандита, Том бросился бежать по крышам, но Хоукай со своими хитрыми снарядами не дал ему уйти далеко. Черт бы побрал его сверхъестественную меткость!

— Он не может быть подростком, — покачал головой Тони и сделал шаг к Пауку, тот попытался отползти к ограждению насколько позволяли связанные конечности, — десять лет назад он был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы самостоятельно завалить Сэндмена и подхватить Венома. Если только это не подражатель или… — Железный человек опустился перед Пауком на одно колено. — Эй, парень! Расскажешь нам о своем паучьем папочке?

Тоби даже ругать его не станет, только посмотрит так, что Том почувствует себя последним дерьмом. А потом скажет идти в свою комнату и предоставить ему разобраться со всем самому. Вот только хуже этого наказания нет ничего на свете.

— Не хочешь? — Старк вздохнул и поднял железную руку, чтобы сдернуть с парня маску. — Ну как знаешь…

Скоростной поезд загрохотал за спиной снова. Большой палец Тома хрустнул, выпутываясь из-под троса, а за ним освободилась вся кисть. Пальцы, дрожа, сложились за спиной, чтобы выпустить паутину наугад. Неотрывно глядя на приближающуюся перчатку Железного Человека, Том думал только об одном:

«Господи, только б не промахнуться…»

***

Эндрю редко снились сны, и он прилагал к тому немало усилий, ложась спать только тогда, когда стоять на ногах был уже не в состоянии. В противном случае ему предстояло восемь часов наедине со своими кошмарами. Впрочем, кошмар был всего один — он видел людей, которых не смог спасти, и тех, кого не сможет. В эту ночь ему показалось, что он навечно застрял в своих снах.

Оконная рама хлопнула как-то слишком громко, обычно Том проникал в комнату аккуратно, чтобы никого не потревожить. Эндрю лениво открыл один глаз и увидел, как его брат медленно оседает на пол.

— Что за?.. — он подскочил на кровати и включил свет. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Том сидел на полу, а его костюм напоминал изодранную половую тряпку, грязную и мокрую насквозь. — Выглядишь так, будто тебя поезд переехал!

— Оранжевая ветка, маршрут F. И не переехал, а… неважно… — откидываясь назад, выдохнул Том. Он уже не видел, как Эндрю подошел к нему, но почувствовал, как тот осторожно осматривает его. — Тоби не говори… Ненавижу, когда он смотрит так… ну ты знаешь.

Ощупав мокрый и грязный костюм брата, Эндрю отнял перепачканные в крови руки, отпрянул и часто задышал.

— Да я в поря… — начал было Том, но запнулся, когда открыл глаза и увидел лицо своего брата. Тот был не просто напуган, он был в ужасе.

— Тоби!!! — изо всех сил заорал Эндрю и бросился прочь из комнаты. — Тоби!!!

— Да что ж ты за говнюк такой, — пробормотал Том и попытался сосредоточиться на дыхании.

Инструкции по ликвидации последствий нарушения первого правила были предельно четкими: Братство Паука всем составом покидает город так быстро, как только может. Но Эндрю и университет, который не дает ему окончательно съехать с катушек! Но Тоби и та женщина, фотографию которой он все еще хранит в ящике своего стола! Том плохо помнил Мэри Джейн, они с Тоби встречались, когда ему было всего пять лет, но улыбка у нее была добрая…

Может, Мстители его все-таки не найдут? Можно отследить по камерам в метро между какими станциями он покинул поезд, но это километры и километры жилых районов… Может, они вообще не станут искать?

Ведь если сказать братьям прямо сейчас — они покинут Нью-Йорк немедленно, оставив все, чем дорожили.

Это слишком большая цена за такую глупую ошибку.

Том сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и потерял сознание.


	3. Глава 3

Третье правило предполагало, что на улицах Нью-Йорка должно быть одновременно не больше одного, но и не меньше одного Паука. На практике это означало, что, во-первых, отправляясь на помощь одному из братьев, другие надевают гражданскую одежду и неприметные маски, а во-вторых, пока Том лежит в постели не в силах пошевелиться, Тоби и Эндрю выходят на патрулирование в полтора раза чаще.

Хорошо, возможно, в тот день, когда он чуть живой приполз домой, Том был не в порядке. Он был в адреналиновом шоке. И как только адреналин перестал действовать, Тоби пришлось колоть ему морфий, чтобы Том мог хотя бы спать.

Ускоренная регенерация и устойчивость к повреждениям сделали свое дело — Тома протащило вслед за поездом, ударяя обо все подряд несколько сот метров прежде, чем он смог выпутаться из троса — обычный человек умер бы, не успев сделать и этого.

— Идея уцепиться за поезд, будучи связанным — так себе, — печально улыбнулся Тоби, в очередной раз меняя повязку на разбитой голове самого невезучего из Пауков.

— Да, знаю, — поморщился Том, — надо было заболтать их и заставить развязать меня, а уж потом бежать… Но я же не Эндрю, язык не так хорошо подвешен.

Эндрю перестал с ним разговаривать, он старался на него даже не смотреть, что было довольно трудно, учитывая, что они жили в одной комнате. Такое поведение имело бы смысл только в том случае, если бы он знал, как сильно Том подвел своих братьев. 

Но он не знал.

И так как Эндрю скорее удавился бы, чем объяснил что-то на этот счет, Тому пришлось делать выводы самостоятельно. Благо, постельный режим располагал к раздумьям.

Том и Тоби жили так, будто смерти не существует, а Эндрю — так, будто она за каждым поворотом. И, если подумать, не так уж он был и не прав, но… жить, все время помня, что все может закончиться в любой момент — невыносимо. Том бы так не смог. Как и большинству людей, ему было проще делать вид, что жизнь, полная приключений и опасностей, не закончится никогда; что всегда есть время, чтобы отложить на потом любое важное решение.

— Не думаю, что Стервятники развязали бы тебя, будь ты хоть самым очаровательным поборником справедливости в мире.

— Ага, — отводя взгляд, подтвердил Том.

Прошло уже три дня и никаких агентов S.H.I.E.L.D под окном все еще не наблюдалось, так что Том немного расслабился, хотя обманывать братьев было по-прежнему неловко. К счастью, они довольно мало разговаривали, нагрузка на Эндрю и Тоби возросла и все, на что они оба были способны в последнее время — это закончить работу или учебу, выйти в патруль, а затем вернуться и рухнуть без сил на кровать.

Впрочем, еще через неделю, получив разрешение вставать с постели, делать домашние задания и даже передвигаться по квартире, Том обнаружил, что все вышеперечисленное относится только к Тоби, а Эндрю, несмотря на дьявольские нагрузки, может делать и еще кое-что.

Он может действовать окружающим на нервы. Том всерьез задумался о том, что действовать на нервы Эндрю может даже из коматозного состояния. В тот вечер они повздорили с Тоби, так как тот утверждал, что Эндрю что-то взял из его стола.

— Между мной и этой женщиной все кончено уже около десяти лет назад, — донесся из гостиной напряженный голос Тоби. Том закрыл учебник и с удивлением посмотрел на дверь, пытаясь понять, при чем здесь это. — Она мне безразлична, и давай больше не будем об этом.

— То-то я смотрю, ты спать перестал с тех пор, как ее семейное положение изменилось, — послышалось в ответ. — У тебя такие мешки под глазами, что в них можно ланч на работу носить.

— Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? — прорычал Тоби, и Том поднялся с места. Он понятия не имел, как разнимать двух дерущихся Пауков, в этом деле практики больше всего было у старшего Паркера. — Я сказал, все кончено и значит так и есть.

— Ничего не кончено, пока она жива!

Повисла долгая пауза, и за эти несколько секунд Эндрю успел сообразить, что сболтнул лишнего и сказал больше о себе, чем о брате, но все же продолжил:

— Единственное событие после которого ничего нельзя исправить — это смерть.

— Эндрю… — тихо произнес Тоби. Он не знал, что добавить.

— Ох, блядь, не смей! — вскипел Эндрю. — Убери это выражение с лица, слышишь! Ненавижу его!

Том прислонился спиной к стене рядом с дверью. Вмешиваться бессмысленно. Эндрю, как дикобраз, выпустит иглы в любого, кто протянет к нему руку.

— Знаешь, ты просто трус! Если ты придешь к ней и скажешь «Прости», то придется признать, что последние десять лет были самой большой ошибкой в твоей жизни.

— Это не ошибка, — с трудом сдерживаясь, проговорил Тоби. — Просто верни мне фото и забудем об этом.

— Не могу. Я уже вернул его ей.

«Нет, ну это же ни в какие ворота!.. — Том с размаху ударил себя рукой по лбу и тут же испугался, что этот звук прекрасно слышен за стеной. — Чем он думает вообще?»

— Эндрю, у нее муж погиб! — взревел Тоби так, что Том едва не подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. — Ты серьезно подсунул ей фото с надписью «Люблю тебя, Тоби!» десятилетней давности? Сейчас?! Если она до этого и думала обо мне хоть что-то хорошее, то после такого точно свое мнение изменит!

— Мы все еще говорим о женщине, которая тебе совершенно безразлична? — Том ясно представил себе, как в этот момент над головой весьма довольного собой Эндрю загорается надпись: «Достать Тобиаса Паркера: достижение разблокировано». — Фото на холодильнике под счетами за квартиру.

Том не сдвинулся с места, когда за дверью послышались шаги, и Эндрю открыл дверь. Он скользнул по Тому взглядом, без сомнения понял, что он все слышал, но быстро отвел глаза и направился к своему компьютеру.

— Это мы, — произнес Том, глядя ему в спину. Эндрю не отреагировал, он возился с какой-то программой, которую часом раньше оставил ради того, чтобы уменьшить количество нервных клеток в организме своего старшего брата.

— Причина по которой он порвал с Мэри Джейн — это мы, — пояснил Том и заметил, как пальцы Эндрю замерли над клавиатурой. — И я не собираюсь умирать в ближайшую неделю, так что посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

«Да вы сговорились!» — читалось во взгляде Эндрю, когда он развернул кресло и посмотрел на брата. Том выглядел гораздо лучше, чем неделю назад — осталась только небольшая ссадина на щеке, залепленная пластырем.

— Представь, что ты учишься в университете, зарабатываешь гроши, а на руках у тебя двое детей и супергеройский костюм, — продолжил Том. — Все, кто живут рядом с тобой, потенциально находятся в смертельной опасности. И если твоя девушка еще может остаться с кем-то другим, то твоим братьям деваться некуда. Это не ошибка. Он рассчитал свои силы и понял, что троих не потянет.

— Но мы больше не дети, — нахмурился Эндрю.

— Поэтому он так злится. Ему нужно сделать этот выбор снова, а мы с тобой не выглядим особенно здравомыслящими, — Том кивнул на брата, — и самостоятельными, — он указал на свое лицо.

— Но нельзя же принимать решения, полностью исключая себя из тех, кому оно выгодно! — закатил глаза Эндрю. — Это даже не альтруизм, это мазохизм!

— Это Тоби, — пожал плечами Том.

Эндрю закрыл лицо руками, с усилием потер глаза, а затем запустил пальцы в стоящие торчком волосы.

— Слишком большая жертва, я не просил о таком.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Том, — но это его выбор, и мы не можем на него повлиять.

***

Жизнь понемногу возвращалась в привычное русло — Том снова отправился в школу, а еще через несколько дней вернулся к патрулированию. Тоби был против, и даже заставил его пройти проверку паучьей профпригодности, поставив его против Эндрю, но Том с легкостью его одолел. И это было бы крайне подозрительно, если бы Эндрю имел привычку поддаваться младшему брату, но он не делал этого никогда раньше и Тоби решил, что Том действительно в порядке.

После очередной ночной смены Тоби проснулся только когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. В квартире стояла полная тишина. Подозрительная тишина, сказал бы он, как любой опекун двух взбалмошных мальчишек. Одевшись и открыв дверь в коридор он и вовсе застыл на пороге, почувствовав запах чего-то съестного, распространявшийся по квартире.

Это и вовсе не к добру. В последний раз, когда эти двое что-то готовили, они подорвали школьную лабораторию, и Тоби пришлось полгода выплачивать компенсацию.

На кухне Эндрю колдовал над сковородкой, орудуя лопаткой, как заправский повар. Заметив приближение брата, вместо «Доброе утро!» он произнес:

— Я идиот.

Сначала Тоби подумал, что он либо ослышался, либо это очередная ловушка, ступив в которую можно нарваться на скандал.

— Я знаю, — осторожно подтвердил он.

— И я лезу не в свое дело, — не оборачиваясь, добавил Эндрю.

— Угу, — выдавил Тоби, не веря своим ушам.

Минуту спустя на столе появились две тарелки с жареным мясом и овощами, но Эндрю не спешил приступить к обеду.

— Простишь меня?

Тоби внимательно посмотрел на брата, чья долговязая фигура выглядела на кухне крайне неуместно. Эндрю, который смешивает смертоносный раствор серной кислоты с не менее смертоносными оксидами — это еще куда ни шло, но Эндрю, который готовит еду… Тоби опустил взгляд — тарелки исходили аппетитным паром. Может, это был и не шедевр кулинарного искусства, но выглядело блюдо по меньшей мере… безопасным.

— А что я, по-твоему, делаю последние восемнадцать лет? — усмехнулся он и сел за стол.

Эндрю тоже улыбнулся и полез в холодильник за соусом. Возможно, это были самые неуклюжие извинения в его жизни, но, кажется, они приняты.

Том выскочил из комнаты и пронесся мимо, едва скользнув взглядом по столу. Он остановился в прихожей и завозился, одевая кроссовки.

— Куда это ты? — нахмурился Тоби, обернувшись к нему.

— Я иду в кино, — мужественно сражаясь со шнурками и очевидно уже жалея, что не выпрыгнул в окно, минуя гостиную, отозвался Том.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты не в лучшей форме для свидания? — легким жестом указав на щеку, спросил Тоби. Эндрю невозмутимо выдавливал кетчуп на свою тарелку где-то за его спиной и, казалось, вообще не интересовался происходящим.

— Да, — Том выпрямился и смущенно потер пальцем пластырь, — но я не хочу ждать следующего поезда. Он может прийти слишком рано.

Том поднял глаза и увидел, как из-за спины совершенно растерянного старшего брата Эндрю показывает ему большой палец. Спрятав улыбку, Том накинул куртку и взялся за ручку входной двери. 

— Второе правило, — наконец пришел в себя Тоби.

— Господи, ну не на первом же свидании! — проворчал Том и выскользнул за дверь.

Прошло не менее минуты прежде, чем Тоби смог вернуться к еде. К этому времени Эндрю уже успел справиться с половиной своей порции.

— Пора ввести четвертое, — усмехнулся он и, встретившись с непонимающим взглядом Тоби, пояснил: — Про презервативы.

— Ты знаешь, как испортить момент.

— Не благодари.


	4. Глава 4

— Я все еще против того, чтобы вербовать детей, — хлопнув дверью шикарного «Форда», мрачно напомнила Наташа и незаметно поправила оружие под курткой.

— Не сравнивай КГБ и «Старк Индастриз», — с раздражением бросил Тони, надевая темные очки и осматривая ничем не примечательную жилую высотку в ряду других таких же домов. — Я предоставляю одаренным детям гораздо лучшие условия, чем принято у тебя на родине.

Мисс Романофф прочистила горло, но ничего не сказала, и тем не менее осталась при своем мнении. Ставить под ружье человека, которому возможно еще и семнадцати нет, она считала неприемлемым.

Так как тем вечером проследить путь мальчишки полностью они не смогли, они просто установили наблюдение за всем районом, в котором он предположительно скрывался. Имея на вооружении множество маленьких летающих дронов производства «Старк Индастриз», наблюдение не представляло никакой проблемы. Ждать пришлось довольно долго — Человек-Паук попал в прицел одной из миниатюрных камер только через месяц, но это и была та самая удача, которой так долго ждал Старк. Дроны сужали круг поисков до тех пор, пока не обнаружили окно в квартиру, где парень жил.

Каково же было удивление Тони, когда он узнал, что по этому адресу проживает его сотрудник Тобиас Паркер, который брал внеочередной отгул месяц назад в связи с болезнью младшего брата. Он был так близко все это время, что достаточно спуститься на пару этажей собственной Башни, хлопнуть его по плечу и сказать: «Попался!».

Но Тони нужен не только он.

— Мистер Старк? — дверь квартиры на девятом этаже открыл тридцатилетний мужчина с пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз. Наташа знала, что он работает на Тони, но никогда не видела его раньше. — Чем обязан? Что-то не так с проектом?

— Все в порядке, Тобиас, я никогда не жаловался на твою работу, — беспечно махнул рукой Тони. — Можно нам войти?

Поколебавшись всего секунду, мужчина отступил внутрь и пропустил их в довольно скромно обставленную квартиру. Тобиас был рядовым сотрудником в отделе разработки, до этого момента он едва ли разговаривал с Тони лично хоть раз, и доверию было взяться неоткуда.

Проводив их в гостиную, Тобиас вежливо предложил им расположиться на диване, который по виду был в два раза старше его самого, но Тони сделал вид, что не слышал.

— Ты, должно быть, слышал о нашей программе стипендиатов для одаренных молодых людей, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Тони. — Сегодня я пришел не совсем к тебе. Мне нужен твой брат.

Тобиас изогнул бровь, Наташа не спускала с него глаз. Хотя он пытался казаться расслабленным, он был напряжен гораздо больше, чем сотрудник, которого внезапно посетило высокое начальство.

— Который?

В том-то и проблема. Они не знали, кого из двух живущих в этом доме мальчишек видели в тот вечер. Маска Паука полностью скрывала лицо, а телосложением младшие братья Тобиаса практически не отличались друг от друга.

Старк глубоко вздохнул и решил взять быка за рога.

— Тот, у которого несколько переломов и сотрясение, я полагаю, — сказал Тони, и Наташа заметила, как зрачки в глазах Тобиаса Паркера сузились, взгляд сделался жестоким. Он точно знал, о ком речь, хотя лицо его оставалось спокойным. — Месяц назад мы видели человека в костюме Паука, который уложил банду вооруженных до зубов бандитов, а затем попытался скрыться. Мы остановили его и пытались разговорить, но он не просто отказался познакомиться, он применил самый самоубийственный план побега, который я когда-либо видел. Я был бы очень рад узнать, что он жив и здоров. И я был бы еще более счастлив, если бы мог взять его к себе. Ты знаешь, меня интересуют такие… талантливые люди.

— Мои братья в полном порядке, мистер Старк, — развел руками Тобиас и доброжелательно улыбнулся. — И я не замечал за ними подобных… талантов. Это, очевидно, какая-то ошибка. Томас! Эндрю!

Из соседней комнаты вышли двое парней с одинаково круглыми от удивления глазами.

— Тони Старк у нас дома, - едва оправившись от шока, протянул Эндрю и посмотрел на старшего брата. - Он либо пришел уволить тебя лично, либо... - он повернулся к Тому, - наконец-то получил твои любовные письма. Кто из вас двоих так накосячил?

Том с трудом сглотнул, он был не в состоянии реагировать на провокации. Да и в целом обстановка была слишком напряженной, чтобы хоть кто-то в комнате обратил внимание на эти слова. Если мистер Старк здесь, значит он его все-таки нашел, и всей прежней устоявшейся жизни так или иначе придет конец. Неважно, кого из Пауков он пришел разоблачить - только Тома или всех вместе. Ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. 

— Как я и сказал, — покосившись на Эндрю, Тоби сложил руки на груди, — они оба в полном порядке. Вы ошиблись, мистер Старк.

— Не думаю, — самодовольно улыбнулся Тони. Он поднял руку и, повинуясь легкому движению кисти, его рука облачилась в броню, репульсор засиял голубым светом. — Очень странно, что ты не заметил человека, который каждый вечер выбирается из вашего окна и каждую ночь возвращается обратно. Я вот заметил.

Один из двух парней, волосы которого стояли торчком, будто он постоянно находился под высоким напряжением, открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, повинуясь грозному взгляду своего старшего брата, который знал, что если Эндрю еще что-нибудь скажет, дело закончится дракой с вероятностью 99,9%. 

Старк поднял руку и демонстративно направил репульсор на подростков, но не успел он раскрыть ладонь, как полупрозрачная паутина приклеила его руку к бедру.

Наташа выхватила пистолет и направила его на Тоби, который все еще стоял с паутиной в руке. Вот еще одна причина, по которой она не любила вербовать детей — их родители обычно против.

— Человек в костюме Паука — это я, — сказал Паркер. Глянув в черное дуло пистолета, он разжал пальцы и отпустил нить паутины. Медленно падая, она опустилась на пол.

Тони это совершенно не смутило, судя по всему на что-то подобное он и рассчитывал.

— Кто-то должен был ставить Нью-Йорк на уши десять лет назад, пока эти двое коллекционировали фантики от жвачки, так что в тебе я и не сомневался, Тобиас, — сказал он и прищурился. — Как и в том, что «Оскорп» штампует суперсолдат и засылает ко мне шпионов.

Том и Эндрю, одинаково застывшие, смотрели на происходящее, боясь пошевелиться. Но если Эндрю со скоростью суперкомпьютера высчитывал, как одновременно вырвать оружие у Черной Вдовы и ударом по голове вырубить Старка прежде, чем он полностью облачится в броню, то Том размышлял, как до такого вообще дошло…

Это все категорически неправильно, хотя со стороны Старка наверняка выглядит логично! Все они в разное время посещали корпорацию «Оскорп», которая проводила эксперименты с пауками, о чем Старку наверняка известно. Все они обрели сверхъестественные способности, о чем тот и так догадывается. И то, что «Оскорп» — конкурирующая организация, бросает тень на Тоби, как на работника, поскольку Пауки в этом свете выглядят, как продукт Озборна. Тони Старк крупно ошибается и Тому совершенно нечем доказать невиновность своего брата! У него нет ничего, кроме слов!

— Тоби не шпион! — в отчаянии выкрикнул он и Наташа тут же узнала голос.

— Этот, — сказала она, не сводя прицел со старшего из братьев.

— Вопрос только в том, — медленно проговорил Старк, обращаясь к Тоби, — они оба, как ты, или только один?

— Я мечтал работать на вас с тех пор, как мне исполнилось десять, — выпалил Том и все присутствующие посмотрели на него. — Но если что-то случится с моими братьями, вернее врага, чем я, у вас не будет.

Наташа усмехнулась и опустила пистолет. С этого момента переговоры можно считать открытыми.

Тони внимательно смотрел на мальчишку, сжатые кулаки которого дрожали от волнения. Он действительно считает, что может доставить ему хоть какие-то неприятности? Маленький герой. 

— Я пришел сюда предложить сотрудничество, а не выжигать паучье гнездо, малыш. Хотя и такой вариант в крайнем случае рассматривал, — Тони немного двинул рукой, и железная перчатка начала сворачиваться, освобождая руку и сминая паутину, но мелкие детали механизма перемешивались с вязкой субстанцией и застревали. — Проклятье, — чуть слышно выругался он и продолжил: — Подумайте, вы и так сражаетесь с преступниками, защищая город. Я предлагаю вам помощь, членство в самой известной команде в мире и условия гораздо лучшие, чем вы когда-либо сами сможете добиться. Костюмы, над которыми работали мои лучшие инженеры, оплата обучения, даже проживание в Башне, если хотите. А делать нужно то же, что и сейчас…

— Подчиняясь приказам, — прошипел Эндрю.

— Не без того, — отозвался Старк, — любая организация требует некоторых ограничений. Вы же не станете утверждать, что у вас нет никаких правил?

— Ты уверен, Том? — спросил Тоби. — Обратной дороги не будет.

— Я уверен, — кивнул он и с трудом сглотнул, в горле пересохло. — Но я хочу, чтобы Эндрю тоже взяли.

— Исключено, — нахмурился Тоби. — Эндрю не командный игрок. Совсем. Разве что Мстителям крайне необходим еще один фактор стресса на заданиях.

— Не в команду, в программу стипендиатов, — Том замотал головой и посмотрел на Старка. — Он один из лучших студентов «Сент Джонс», он вам подойдет.

Тони, который не прерывая дискуссию просто переводил взгляд с одного Паркера на другого, улыбнулся и заметил:

— Я мало что понимаю в семейных проблемах, но, может, спросите у него самого?

Эндрю выдержал долгую театральную паузу, пристально посмотрел на Тома, а затем вздохнул и произнес:

— Я требую отдельную комнату в кампусе «Сэнт Джонс». Я до сих пор не переехал в общежитие только потому, что не хотел перезаряжать веб-шутер на глазах у изумленных соседей.

— Эндрю! — судя по всему, старший из братьев только что потерял последнюю надежду на то, что хоть один из них останется в тени.

— Все нормально, Тоби. Томас все равно однажды продал бы душу Дьяволу за высокотехнологичные игрушки, а стипендия ни к чему не обязывает.

— Эй, — возмутился Том, — да я бы никогда!..

— Твоя история браузера говорит об обратном, — потирая усталые глаза, заметил Тобиас.

— В этом доме что, других развлечений нет, кроме как следить за моей историей?! — огрызнулся Том и снова посмотрел на Старка. — Я могу рассчитывать на неприкосновенность личных данных хотя бы в «Старк Индастриз»?

— Нет, — покачал головой Тоби, который был в курсе политики конфиденциальности у себя на работе.

— Ни в коем случае, малыш, — подтвердил Старк. — И дело не в том, что меня интересует, кто из моих сотрудников какое порно предпочитает. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь собрал адронный коллаидер в подсобке по видеоурокам из интернета.

— О, — с усмешкой протянул Эндрю, вспомнив подорванную школьную лабораторию. — Томас именно тот человек, который вам нужен.


	5. Глава 5

Справедливости ради стоит заметить, что Тони Старк не до конца представлял себе с кем связывается, когда приглашал Тома Паркера жить в Башне вместе с другими Мстителями. На первый взгляд парень выглядел просто ангелом: он посещал тренировки, выполнял задания, был вежлив и обходителен со всеми членами команды. Если он и не завоевал всеобщую симпатию, то по крайней мере не вызывал нареканий.

Он смотрел на Тони взглядом полным обожания, что весьма льстило последнему, хоть он никогда бы в этом и не признался. Том ловил каждое его слово и, кажется, даже записывал что-то на диктофон.

Но, кроме всего прочего, он оставался Человеком-Пауком. Парнем, который способен незаметно залезть в любую щель в любом здании, а потом также незаметно выбраться из нее. Сначала Тони полагался на Пятницу, которая отслеживала его передвижения по территории, но через некоторое время отчеты загадочным образом становились все скуднее и скуднее, а инструменты в личной мастерской мистера Старка стали появляться там, где он их не оставлял.

Последней каплей стала попытка Тони проверить личную почту Тома в надежде, что тот похвастается кому-нибудь из братьев своими достижениями — лично они теперь виделись редко. Эндрю проводил все время в университете, а Тобиас редко задерживался после работы, поскольку даже ему нужно когда-то отдыхать.

Но электронный почтовый ящик Тома был набит пустыми письмами с одним и тем же заголовком: «Никто не роется в почте моего брата, кроме меня».

Мистер Старк, чья система информационной безопасности была одной из лучших в мире, мягко говоря, удивился. Он заставил Пятницу трижды проверить систему на уязвимость, но она не нашла следов вторжения вредоносных программ. Затем он проверил все сам, что заняло еще три часа драгоценного времени, которое глава крупной корпорации мог бы потратить на что-то более важное, чем попытки поймать на горячем студента-первокурсника.

Припомнив последний разговор с братьями Тома, он попытался просмотреть историю браузера на его учетной записи, но и там его ждали тысячи обращений к странице под названием: «Никто не смотрит историю моего брата, кроме меня». Сайт был зарегистрирован на домене университета «Сент Джонс».

Ну что же, по крайней мере Тони мог быть уверен, что не зря вложил деньги в обучение Эндрю Паркера, тот времени зря не терял. Однако, напомнить парню, что вылететь из программы стипендиатов он может так же внезапно, как и попал в нее, все же стоило.

В мастерской ничего не пропадало и не взрывалось, и Тони был практически уверен, что Томас не станет рисковать своим местом в команде, продавая на сторону его разработки, но все же зачем ему это? И каким, черт возьми, образом, он обходит датчики движения и камеры? Почему Пятница не поднимает тревогу? Мастерская Тони Старка — святая святых его компании, а не проходной двор!

Едва ли Томас станет доставлять неприятности, но одно только сознание того, что кто-то ходит по его мастерской и трогает его вещи — раздражало до такой степени, что Тони не мог уснуть. И все же он не мог просто поймать мальчишку за ухо и отчитать — тот бы попросту все отрицал! Не осталось ни одной записи с камер наблюдения, которые запечатлели бы его появление — они просто проводили в спящем режиме всю ночь, как будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит!

Наконец, мучаясь от сознания того, что ведет себя как ревнивый муж, пытающийся поймать супругу с молодым любовником, он приказал Пятнице уведомлять его каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь входит в мастерскую.

И это сработало.

То есть три дня он подскакивал на месте каждый раз, когда в мастерскую входили Хэппи или Пеппер, пытаясь найти его самого, а потом это сработало.

— Пятница, какого черта посторонний находится в моей мастерской? — распахнув дверь, грозно прорычал Тони. Было три часа ночи, он стоял на пороге в майке и пижамных штанах, полный праведного гнева. Судя по отчету на экране его смартфона, Томас Паркер воспользовался собственной картой, чтобы войти сюда около пяти минут назад, но его самого нигде не было видно.

— Мистер Паркер входит в список лиц, имеющих доступ в мастерскую в любое время суток, — отрапортовал приятный женский голос.

— И кто добавил его в этот список? — закрыв дверь, поинтересовался Тони.

Ответ был крайне лаконичен, но ничего не объяснял:

— Вы.

Тони еще раз обвел взглядом лабораторию: все вроде бы как всегда, вещи на месте, никаких следов паутины и уж тем более ниоткуда не торчат ноги в красно-синем трико. Но почему такое чувство, будто кто-то сверлит взглядом затылок?

Тони резко обернулся и увидел Тома, который висел над входной дверью и, прижимая к груди старую перчатку Железного человека с прототипом первого репульсора, пытался разблокировать замок картой, зажатой между пальцами правой ноги.

— Какого хрена, парень? — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь не засмеяться.

— О, — Том поднял глаза и цвет его лица тут же сравнялся с его красной пижамой. — Здрасте, мистер Старк. Тоже не спится?

— Просто расскажи, как ты сюда пробрался и я, возможно, даже не скажу Кэпу содрать с тебя три шкуры на завтрашней тренировке.

Томас, который за последние несколько месяцев узнал достаточно о сложных отношениях между Капитаном Америкой и Железным человеком, очень быстро понял, что эта угроза несостоятельна. Если Тони прикажет уморить его на тренировке, Стив отпустит его и еще даст денег на мороженое.

— Если я вам расскажу, это будет слишком просто, — он спустился по стене и встал на пол, все еще держа в руках перчатку. — Кроме того, дыры в системе безопасности будут тщательно исправлены и мне потребуется еще пару месяцев прежде, чем я смогу приходить сюда снова.

— Тебе слова «личное пространство» ничего не говорят?

— Ну, я ваш фанат, — пожал плечами Том, — а это все равно, что забраться в мастерскую Леонардо. Я пытался намекнуть, что мне интересны ваши разработки, но все, что я получал в ответ это: «Извини, малыш, как-нибудь в другой раз…» — и он отрицательно помахал перчаткой в воздухе, изображая высокомерный отказ.

— Твой брат и ты — самая страшная угроза внутренней безопасности, с которой я когда-либо сталкивался, — вздохнул Старк и титаническим усилием воли подавил зевок.

— Тоби не…

— Я не о Тоби.

Том помедлил секунду, а затем нахмурился.

— Вы рылись в моей почте и предъявляете претензии в нарушении личных границ мне? — он потыкал железной перчаткой себе в солнечное сплетение. — Эндрю вас не взламывал. Он, конечно, талантлив, но ему не тягаться с брандмауэром Пятницы. Все гораздо проще…

За последние полгода Томас был дома всего два или три раза, и один из них — на свой день рождения. Эндрю пожаловался, что не знает, что подарить парню, который живет на территории самой технически оснащенной корпорации в мире. Том сказал, что здесь и правда есть все… кроме свободного доступа к информации. Нельзя загуглить даже «синтез дейтерия» так, чтобы об этом не узнала Пятница.

— И что он ответил? — Тони поднял бровь.

— «Подержи мое пиво», — улыбнулся Том.

Эндрю написал простейший скрипт, и Том добавил его в браузер своего компьютера. Когда запрос приходил не с учетной записи Тома, программа копировала все письма на жесткий диск и заменяла их на одно — то самое, с которым Тони уже ознакомился. Искусственный интеллект Пятницы проверял почту на наличие слов вроде «тринитротолуол», «дейтерий» и «водка» и, конечно же, их не находил, поэтому ни о чем не докладывал. Пятница не считала, что множество одинаковых писем — это «странно», ведь на свете существует спам. Ну, а Старк получил именно то сообщение, которое Эндрю хотел, чтобы он получил.

Эндрю не знал, как взломать систему Старка, у него для этого не было ни опыта, ни знаний. Но что он умел делать превосходно, так это выводить людей из себя.

Слушая все это, Тони разрывался между: «никогда не нанимать Эндрю Паркера на работу» и «немедленно нанять его, пока это не сделал кто-нибудь другой». Неизвестно в каком случае «Старк Индастриз» понесет большие потери.

— Исключить мистера Паркера из списка людей, имеющих доступ в мастерскую? — тактично поинтересовалась Пятница и Тони задумался.

Учитывая, что проблему с почтой ему помогал решить старший брат, Томас, скорее всего, не так уж одарен в программировании. Он тоже не взламывал Пятницу. И тем не менее, она считает, что Тони сам разрешил парню входить в мастерскую в любое время суток.

Значит решение лежит за пределами кода. И, разумеется, Томас не захочет им делиться просто потому, что второе такое найти не сможет.

— Оставь все, как есть, — сказал Тони и направился к двери мимо застывшего от удивления Человека-Паука, который все еще сжимал в руке самую старую из перчаток. Применять к несовершеннолетним сыворотку правды противозаконно и, что гораздо хуже, очень не понравится мисс Романофф. В то же время просто дать мальчишке такого пинка, чтобы тот летел до самого Квинса, Тони не мог, тот задел его, предложив самому догадаться о способе проникновения в мастерскую, и теперь это было делом чести. Что, конечно же, не значило, что Тони не станет жульничать.

По большому счету у него оставался только один вопрос: как чертов Тобиас прожил с этими парнями десять лет и не свихнулся?

Задавать его мистеру Паркеру лично Тони был не готов.


	6. Глава 6

— Я хочу знать, что он делает с людьми, Нат.

Мисс Романофф, сидя в роскошном кожаном кресле, закинула ногу на ногу и глубоко вздохнула. Тони Старк предлагал ей самое скучное задание за всю историю существования Мстителей. Корпоративный шпионаж — это не просто шаг назад в ее профессиональном развитии, это как забивать гвозди микроскопом. Она сражалась с инопланетянами, она низвергала тайные общества, она способна перехитрить бога! А он предлагает ей… вот это.

— Ты не допускаешь, что он просто прирожденный руководитель? — вежливо улыбнулась она.

Тони свернул окно виртуальной панели, на которой отображались все данные о самом старшем из Пауков, которые он смог найти.

— Тобиас Паркер — слюнтяй, не способный даже голоса повысить, — фыркнул он. — Я разговаривал с его начальством, когда узнал о его паучьем хобби, и каждый из руководителей отдела отзывался о нем как об ответственном, но тихом и неуверенном в себе человеке. И вот один из них уходит в отпуск, другой внезапно заболевает, и Тоби на две недели оказывается во главе отдела разработки. И за эти две недели их показатели эффективности вырастают на двадцать восемь процентов. Коллеги целый год его не замечали, а сейчас повинуются одному его взгляду.

— Ты не пробовал, ну я не знаю… — Наташа закатила глаза, скрывать свое пренебрежение к этому заданию было выше ее сил, — поговорить с ним? Похвалить за отличную работу? Спросить, в чем секрет? Словом, решить проблему, не прибегая к помощи высококлассного шпиона?

Тони усмехнулся и отошел к огромному окну своего кабинета. Будь они с Тобиасом друзьями или хотя бы приятелями, он бы так и поступил. Но мистер Паркер не только не проникся доверием к Старку после того, как жизнь его братьев резко изменилась к лучшему, он стал вести себя так, будто Тони отобрал у него семью.

Разумеется, он не предъявлял претензий напрямую. Это же Тобиас чертов Паркер! Прямую агрессию он может позволить себе только скрываясь за маской, а маска по негласным правилам Пауков принадлежит тому, кто в данный момент на виду. То есть Томасу. Новость о присоединении Человека Паука ко Мстителям облетела все каналы несколько месяцев назад, и на всех фото и видео только один Паук. И он будет единственным до тех пор, пока снова не отступит в тень или не умрет, после чего его место займет другой.

— В конце концов, — продолжала Наташа, — у тебя целый штаб квалифицированных эйчаров и корпоративных психологов…

— Они ничего не нашли.

Еще один горестный вздох вырвался из груди мисс Романофф. Она прекрасно знала, что Старк на это не купится, но продолжала изображать вселенскую скорбь просто чтобы действовать ему на нервы.

— Закажу побольше пиццы, — наконец сказала она и поднялась с кресла, смахнув одной ей видимую пылинку с безупречно отглаженных брюк. — Просмотр трехсот тридцати шести часов увлекательнейших будней инженеров-конструкторов — это именно тот досуг, о котором я всегда мечтала. Доложу о результатах через три дня, если к тому времени не перестану проходить в двери.

— Давай без жертв, Нат. Я же жить не смогу, зная, что у меня в руках была лучшая задница на Манхеттане, и я потерял ее на простейшем задании.

— Иди к черту.

***

Укоризненный взгляд Наташи Романофф являлся ему в страшных снах еще два дня после этого разговора. Насколько Тони знал эту женщину, она вполне могла позвонить среди ночи и сказать что-то в роде: «Кажется в сеть только что утекли твои последние разработки/кто-то довел до истерики Ванду, а она — саму ткань реальности/у Тора гостит его младший брат! Я, пожалуй, займусь настоящим делом, а Паука своего повесь на кого-нибудь другого…», но пока все было тихо и даже счета за пиццу не грозили разорить компанию.

— О, Господи! — открыв дверь в мастерскую, Тони отшатнулся, увидев за собственным столом человека в громоздкой защитой маске, которую он сам использовал во время обработки особо прочных металлов. Это было все равно что увидеть свое отражение там, где совсем не ожидал. — Почему ты вообще торчишь здесь?! — грозно спросил он, как только Том выключил лазерный резак, положил его на стол и снял маску, взъерошив волосы. — Ты разве не должен сидеть за игровой приставкой, безнаказанно ставить на уши интернет, ходить на свидания в конце-то концов! Даже меня в твоем возрасте девчонки интересовали больше, чем композитные титановые сплавы!

— Я ходил, — грустно улыбнулся парень и что-то в этой улыбке заставило Тони смягчится.

— Что, неудачно?

— Почему же, очень удачно, — все так же улыбаясь, проговорил Том. Он не отрываясь смотрел на стол, где остывали плоды его трудов. Тони решил, что лучше будет дать ему какое-то несложное задание, чем вместо этого с упорством маньяка искать следы тех экспериментов, которые парень пытался скрыть. — Мы смотрели кино, много смеялись, гуляли по городу, на прощание она поцеловала меня в щеку. Здорово было.

— А потом?

— А потом я досрочно сдал экзамены и переехал сюда.

Тони подошел к столу, отмахиваясь от едкого дыма. На обожженной поверхности лежали несколько недурно вырезанных деталей. Ничего гениального, но иногда талант — это не столько гений, сколько упорство, и последнего Томасу не занимать.

— Но это же не значит, что ты не должен…

— Значит, — оборвал его Том, и, встретив взгляд, полный непонимания, продолжил: — Мисс Поттс может надеть один из ваших костюмов и отделать кого угодно, мисс Романофф может сделать то же самое и ей даже не нужна броня, а мисс Максимофф… Она вообще с этой планеты?

Тони неопределенно пожал плечами, пытаясь понять, к чему он клонит. Если кто-нибудь пытался расспрашивать Ванду о ее семье, то натыкался на такой жгучий взгляд алых глаз, что возвращаться к теме не рисковал больше никогда, так что, чисто гипотетически, у Ванды мог быть какой-то могущественный космопапа из другой вселенной, но при чем здесь это?

— Может быть, однажды я тоже встречу кого-то, за кого не буду бояться.

Тони тихо засмеялся. Ну да, этому парню всего шестнадцать лет, чего он от него ожидал?

— Это так не работает, — сказал Старк. — У Клинта жена и трое детей. Думаешь, он за них не боится? И тем не менее они — не его слабость, они — его сила. Не будь их, он быстро станет… кем-то другим.

— Черт! — Том плюхнулся на высокий стул и бросил маску на стол, та прокатилась по кладкой поверхности, сдвинув несколько деталей и ударилась о стену. — А я думал, что нашел ответ.

— У каждого он свой. Клинт предпочитает надеяться на лучшее. Брюс и Наташа предпочитают одиночество. Ванда предпочитает андроидов. Мы все пытаемся обмануть смерть, но от нее ничего не спрячешь.

Повисла долгая пауза, Том сидел, не поднимая глаз. Казалось, какая-то тяжесть навалилась на него с новой силой, а Тони не знал, чем ему помочь. Не мог же он, в самом деле, соврать будто точно знает что все будет хорошо.

— Дело не в том, скольким ты пожертвуешь в течение своей жизни, а в том, что ты вспомнишь, когда она закончится, — осторожно подбирая слова, сказал он. — Я знал, что рядом со мной Пеппер будет подвергаться опасности гораздо чаще, но жизнь без нее… Кхм. — Тони кашлянул, поняв, что уже сказал слишком многое о себе, и пора бы сделать вид, что он это не серьезно. — Кроме того, более упрямой женщины я в жизни не встречал! Я не смог бы от нее избавиться даже если бы очень захотел!

Том поднял на него темные глаза и напускная улыбка Тони быстро погасла. Пожалуй, не стоит шутить, когда кто-то относится к твоим словам настолько серьезно.

— Когда время выйдет, — медленно произнес парень, — я пожалею о том, чего не сделал, а не о том, что сделал.

— Надеюсь, оно выйдет не скоро, — усмехнулся Тони, — и еще я надеюсь, что ты не записывал этот разговор на свой чертов смартфон.

Том встрепенулся, его энергия вернулась к нему, точно никаких рассуждений о смерти и в помине не было.

— Что? — смущенно улыбнулся он и почесал затылок. — А, нет. В этом давно нет необходимости.

Тони сложил руки на груди и смотрел на него, сощурившись. Паркер беспокойно заерзал на стуле, явно не зная, чем себя занять.

— Как… вообще… — запинаясь, начал он, — день прошел, мистер Старк?

Да-а. Незаметно переводить тему ему еще учиться и учиться.

— Зови меня Тони.

— А, ну да… В общем, как дела, Тони?

Старк чуть склонил голову на бок, разглядывая мальчишку. Почему бы и нет, в конце концов?

— Твой брат в кратчайшие сроки подмял под себя целый отдел. Не знаешь, что на него нашло?

Высокий стул пронзительно скрипнул, когда Том спрыгнул с него, и Тони поморщился. Чертова развалина! Достаточно одного звонка, чтобы заменить ее, но руки все не доходят.

— Догадываюсь, — печально вздохнул Том и посмотрел на Старка снизу вверх, — но это не ваше дело. И уже не мое.


	7. Глава 7

— Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, парень, но герой — это по определению тот, кто лезет не в свое дело, — Тони взмахнул рукой, вызвав виртуальную панель и на ее экране появилась мисс Романофф. Она сидела, закинув ноги на стол, из-за чего подошвы ее ботинок закрывали половину обзора, но ее майку с надписью «The Beatles — Back in USSR» на груди не заметить было невозможно. — Какие новости, Нат?

— У меня осталось еще тридцать пять часов самого отстойного сериала в мире, Тони. Но если тебя интересуют предварительные выводы…

Наташа предполагала, что успехи Тобиаса связаны с обостренной интуицией. Он появлялся за плечом одного из своих коллег как раз в тот момент, когда тот вдруг решал, что техника безопасности для слабаков и специальные очки можно не надевать; он проходил мимо двух других за секунду до того, как они готовы были сорваться друг на друга, не поделив материалы; он начинал интересоваться расчетами третьего именно тогда, когда тот думал, что и так сойдет, и никто не заметит ошибки…

Том как-то рассказывал Наташе о «паучьем чутье», которое предупреждает его об опасности для жизни, но у Тоби было больше времени, чтобы развить его — десять лет жизни рядом с двумя непредсказуемыми подростками сделали его чувствительнее к другим людям, чем к самому себе. Он будто сидел в центре огромной паутины и каждый, кто тревожил нить, немедленно оказывался в поле его зрения.

Вот почему его отношения с коллегами очень быстро от безразличия и пренебрежения с их стороны пришли к восхищению и благоговейному ужасу. Сложно игнорировать человека, который знает буквально обо всем, что ты делаешь в каждый момент времени. И обо всем, чего ты не делаешь.

— Я поэтому и согласился переехать сюда, — сложив руки на груди, проворчал Томас, как только Тони отключил экран. — Думал, что если ему не нужно будет заботиться обо мне и Эндрю, он начнет заботиться о себе. Но он просто нашел других людей, ради которых стоит жить, и начал все сначала.

Только сейчас Тони задумался над тем, почему Том не выбрал местом своих экспериментов отдел разработки. Тобиас не отказал бы ему в возможности работать наравне со своими инженерами, если бы тот захотел. Получить разрешение от брата гораздо проще и безопаснее, чем лезть в мастерскую Старка, рискуя испортить отношения с главой корпорации, на которую работаешь.

Том просто не хотел приближаться к Тоби, хотя был очень привязан к нему. Он хотел дать своему брату свободу, но тот распорядился ею совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. Паучье воспитание, предписывающее держаться подальше от тех, кого любишь, для их же собственного блага, принесло свои плоды.

— Я думал, ты согласился переехать, чтобы возглавить мой фан-клуб, — усмехнулся Тони.

— Не без того, — вернул усмешку Томас, а затем снова стал серьезным. — Поздравляю, твой отдел разработки в хороших руках. А теперь оставь Тоби в покое.

Парень снял защитные перчатки, бросил их на стол, наклонился за своим рюкзаком и направился к выходу.

— И кстати, мистер Старк, — он обернулся уже в дверях, — голосовые команды — не самый надежный способ ввода информации.

О, похоже малыш действительно разозлился! Он ведь собирался играть в эту игру вечно, и Тони был не прочь подыгрывать, а теперь Том разбрасывает подсказки, точно играет с пятилетним ребенком.

— Это я уже понял, — снисходительно улыбнулся Тони. — Пока ты крутился вокруг меня со смартфоном, ты записал достаточно, чтобы сформировать из отдельных фраз нужную команду. Но Пятница отслеживает мое местоположение, и если я нахожусь в конференц-зале, а голосовая команда раздается в мастерской, она расценивает это, как попытку взлома.

Чтобы Пятница приняла команду, Тони должен находиться в одном помещении со своим голосом. Он просто не мог не заметить, попытайся Томас ввести команду за его спиной…

— Я предположил, что Пятница не понимает, когда ты пьян настолько, что не в состоянии говорить. И уж тем более ты бы не стал учить ее определять степень бредовости сказанного и отклонять разрушительные или даже самоубийственные команды, потому что тебе не нужна вторая Пеппер.

Вот это был удар ниже пояса. Даже два. Во-первых, Тони не думал, что ход его мыслей настолько очевиден для любого, кто умеет наблюдать. А во-вторых, мысль о том, что как-то вечером Том стоял над его безвольным после очередной бутылки скотча телом и запускал воспроизведение голосовой команды со своего смартфона, чтобы перехватить управление искусственным интеллектом, вызывала целый спектр сложных эмоций от страха до ярости.

Он же мог приказать Пятнице что угодно! Стереть все данные, подорвать башню к чертям собачьим, перевести миллиарды долларов куда угодно, записать Тони на двенадцатишаговую программу избавления от алкоголизма!

Но все, что он сделал — это попытался стать к нему ближе.

— Впечатляет, — протянул Тони, и тут же добавил: — Слабо найти баги в Вижне?

— Зачем? — обезоруживающе улыбнулся парень. — Ты же и так впечатлен.

***

Глава отдела разработки «Старк Индастриз» стоял на балконе перед роскошным залом для приемов и жалел, что у него нет ни одной даже самой безобидной вредной привычки. Серьезно — алкоголь, сигареты, травка, героин — все что угодно, чтобы спастись от этой скуки. Тоби терпеть не мог официальные мероприятия, но с тех пор, как Старку вздумалось его повысить, подобные развлечения стали его обязанностью. Мистер Паркер не слишком обрадовался повышению, но и отказываться не стал. Похоже, что десять лет жизни с Томом и Эндрю в обмен на огромное количество погибших нервных клеток подарили ему возможность управляться с двадцатью взрослыми инженерами без особого труда. По крайней мере так он ощущал себя хоть кому-то нужным.

А вот на этом чертовом приеме все прекрасно обошлись бы без него!

Сквозь стеклянные двери Тобиас видел множество людей: какие-то знакомы ему по работе, каких-то он видел только по телевизору, а для некоторых разрабатывал передовое вооружение. Блистательный Тони Старк в безупречном костюме-тройке переходил от одного гостя к другому, приветствуя каждого и обворожительно улыбаясь. Томас следовал за ним по пятам. Он выглядел немного скованным, но изо всех сил старался не показывать, что чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Тобиас закатил глаза и посмотрел вниз за ограждение. Всего-то сорок этажей. Если он сейчас спрыгнет и на паутине доберется до дома, никто даже не заметит. Особенно Томас.

Здорово, конечно, что он получил возможность работать вместе со своим кумиром, но, фактически, с этого момента Братство Паука перестало существовать. Том избегал своего старшего брата и ему оставалось только надеяться, что ему действительно не хватает времени из-за его новой жизни, а не… он стыдится Тоби, например. Мистер Паркер никогда не был и вполовину таким представительным, как мистер Старк.

Сияние ночного города тихо мерцало внизу, неторопливо текли реки дорожных огней, время тянулось так медленно, что, казалось, и вовсе застыло. Тобиас на секунду закрыл глаза и потому особенно ясно различил звук рассекаемого чем-то воздуха. Он резко развернулся и направил руку в сторону предполагаемого противника, приготовившись выпустить паутину.

— Воу-воу, полегче! — едва коснувшись ногами пола, поднял руки Эндрю. — Это мой единственный смокинг!

— Почему ты не воспользовался дверью? — с пренебрежением разглядывая сбившуюся бабочку на шее брата и вылезающую из-под пиджака рубашку, спросил он.

Спешно поправляя костюм, Эндрю не удостоил этот вопрос своим вниманием. Он прислонился к ограждению рядом с братом и занялся своим галстуком, то и дело беспокойно поглядывая внутрь помещения.

— Ты посмотри на него, а! — кивнул он на Томаса. — Старк всего полгода назад целился в него из лазерного оружия, а теперь Том смотрит на него так, будто они всю жизнь лучшие друзья.

— Его чрезмерная вера в людей — это твоя вина, — вздохнул Тоби и даже не стал предпринимать дальнейших попыток узнать, какого черта его брат забыл здесь.

— Я-то тут при чем? — возмутился Эндрю, костюм которого уже выглядел более или менее прилично, несмотря даже на то, что совершенно не был приспособлен для лазанья по стенам.

— Пятый класс. Флэш Томпсон.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Фирменный «Я тебя насквозь вижу» взгляд Тобиаса на этот раз не возымел на его младшего брата никакого эффекта, поэтому он просто напомнил ему старую историю.

— Парень толкнул Тома в лужу на глазах у всего класса, а затем постоянно дразнил его. И пока я пытался объяснить брату, что нужно уметь постоять за себя, мистер Томпсон получил перелом носа и кличку Флэш Экстрим (англ. «крайняя плоть» — прим. автора). Учителя так и не выяснили, чья больная фантазия дошла до того, чтобы искать оскорбления в медицинском справочнике, но десятилетки были в восторге, и кличка приклеилась к нему надолго. Флэш сбавил обороты и Томас решил, что парень просто подумал над своим поведением и исправился, а перелом носа — это несчастный случай.

Несчастный случай Флэша Томпсона достал из кармана смартфон, глубокомысленно открыл фейсбук, проверил сообщения и продолжил делать вид, что он здесь совершенно не при чем.

— Я рад, что после всего этого ты не перешел на Темную Сторону Силы, у меня были некоторые подозрения на твой счет.

— На мой счет? — немедленно оскорбился Эндрю. — Ты серьезно? На мой? Да мне всей ночи не хватит, чтобы перечислить случаи, когда косячил Томас, а попадало мне! Думаешь, лабораторию ту я подорвал?!

— Я не думаю, я знаю, — ответил Тоби и вдруг застыл, вцепившись в ограждения. Эндрю размахивал руками и говорил ему что-то еще, но тот не слышал.

— …что нельзя нагревать герметично закрытый нитроанилин! Но кто вообще меня слушает?! — проследив за остекленевшим взглядом Тобиаса, Эндрю тоже уставился вперед за прозрачные двери зала для приемов и протянул: — Охрене-еть!

Только сейчас он понял, что Томас вовсе не шутил, написав ему накануне: «Загляни в Башню. Кто-то должен удержать Тоби от братоубийства. Поверь, у него будет чертовски хороший повод сегодня вечером!»


	8. Глава 8

— Не думал, что вы согласитесь. Насколько я знаю, журналистика — не ваш профиль, хотя в кадре смотритесь неплохо.

Мэри Джейн вежливо улыбнулась в ответ на сомнительный комплимент мистера Старка. Неплохо? Она смотрится в кадре по меньшей мере на миллион долларов в год!

— Мало кто может отказать, когда просит сам Тони Старк, — в своем черном облегающем платье эта женщина выглядела просто потрясающе. Если за многие годы актерской карьеры она что и приобрела, так это умение правильно себя подать. — Но если вы знаете, что я не журналист — почему вообще сделали это предложение?

Тони улыбнулся и пригубил немного вина из своего бокала.

Продавая оружие и создавая снаряжение для супергероев, которые регулярно разрушают город, стремясь его спасти, «Старк Индастриз» довольно быстро заработала себе репутацию «корпорации зла», всемогущей и безнаказанной. Медицинские разработки, позволяющие ходить людям, потерявшим ноги, и разработки для национального космического агентства оставались в тени, не привлекая к себе внимания. Кому интересна наука, когда команда супергероев в высокотехнологичных костюмах снова сотрясает небеса?

Нужен корпоративный канал, чтобы сделать деятельность компании более прозрачной и человек, достаточно популярный, чтобы вызывать доверие.

— Один из моих сотрудников — ваш фанат. Он положил мне на стол фото и сказал: «Она красива, умна, популярна и хорошо относится к людям вроде нас». Я еще подумал: надо же, шестнадцать лет и так хорошо разбирается в женщинах — далеко пойдет!

Миссис Джеймсон вскинула брови, когда из-за спины Тони Старка вышел красный, как рак, парень лет шестнадцати.

— Томас? — после неловкой паузы произнесла она и улыбнулась. — Ты изменился.

— А вы — совсем нет. Время над вами не властно, — вымученно улыбнулся он, нервно поправил волосы и подумал: «Господи, я слишком молод, чтобы умирать!»

Все совсем, совсем не так! Начать хотя бы с того, что Томас вовсе не предлагал Мэри Джейн в качестве ведущей корпоративного канала! Мистер Старк очень быстро обошел маленькую программу Эндрю и получил доступ к истории браузера Тома. Довольно скоро он начал подкалывать Паука по поводу того, что миссис Мэри Джеймсон, инстаграм которой тот регулярно посещает, для него немного старовата. И уж если ему нравятся рыжие женщины постарше, то в шаговой доступности обитает мисс Романофф, которая, в некотором смысле, тоже вдова.

Томас выносил все это с олимпийским спокойствием, и Старк заподозрил, что дело тут не в романтической привязанности. Несколько наводящих вопросов, аналитика социальных сетей, легкое давление на чувство вины и Томас выложил ему все. То есть вообще все.

Он считал Тони своим другом и наставником. И это ведь нормально делиться с таким человеком переживаниями по поводу своей семьи, не так ли?

И только обнаружив миссис Джеймсон в списке приглашенных на прием, а затем узнав о том, что Старк собирается ее нанять, Томас понял, что в присутствии своего наставника лучше десять раз подумать и промолчать.

— Я видела в списке людей, с которыми придется работать, имя «Т. Паркер», но не думала, что это ты, — без тени разочарования произнесла она, и Тони на всякий случай запомнил, что она прекрасно владеет собой. Эта женщина не просто согласилась работать на него, она выплатила своей студии огромную компенсацию за то, что без предупреждения оставила роль ординатора в топовом сериале про врачей. Мэри Джейн очень хотела оказаться здесь, и ради этого пожертвовала практически всем, что заработала за долгие годы.

— Распространенная фамилия, — уклончиво ответил Томас. — Десять лет прошло, мне приятно, что вы меня помните.

— Ты носил цветные брекеты, — с придыханием произнесла она и приложила руку к сердцу, — это было незабываемо.

Томас снова покраснел, это немного не та информация, которую он хотел бы предоставлять своему наставнику, учитывая то, как вольно он может ею распорядиться.

— Полегче, миссис Джеймсон, — рассмеялся Тони, — по законам штата Нью-Йорк парень еще не достиг возраста согласия.

Чем дальше, тем больше самых разных людей Тони приходилось удерживать вместе, и это никогда не было легкой задачей. За последние несколько месяцев он понял, что совершил ошибку, забрав у Тобиаса обоих мальчишек, ведь после этого работа на «Старк Индастриз» стала мистеру Паркеру практически не нужна. Этот человек — стопроцентный альтруист, и деньги не нужны ему, если они не нужны его братьям. Малейший конфликт — и Тобиас помашет Старку ручкой, отправившись на вольные хлеба.

Но Тони все еще нужен запасной Паук, готовый присоединиться к любому сражению. Да и отдел разработки не хочется лишать такого талантливого руководителя…

— Какая жалость, — вздохнула Мэри Джейн, — придется подождать полгода-год прежде, чем заявиться к твоему опекуну просить твоей руки.

— Хотел бы я знать, как он отреагирует, — отводя взгляд в сторону, мрачно проговорил Томас. Его старший брат был очень мягким человеком, решительно ничто не могло вывести его из себя до такой степени, чтобы причинить вред кому-то из братьев. Единственное исключение из этого правила стояло сейчас прямо перед ним и очаровательно улыбалось.

— А билеты на это шоу продаются? — поинтересовался Тони. — Я бы купил парочку.

***

— Поверить не могу! — Тобиас опустил голову и закрыл глаза, но затем посмотрел в зал снова. Он одновременно и хотел, и не хотел видеть то, что видел. — Я столько лет старался держать ее подальше от всего этого, а вы просто взяли и затащили ее в супергеройскую мясорубку! Башня Старка подвергается нападениям чаще, чем любое другое здание в этом городе!

— Не похоже, что ее кто-то силой сюда затащил, — глядя на то, как Старк радушно пожимает изящную руку своей собеседницы, проговорил Эндрю. — И что значит «вы»?

Разумеется, ее никто не заставлял! Вот только несколько месяцев назад новость о том, что Человек-Паук присоединился к Мстителям, облетела все каналы. А Мэри Джейн знала только одного Человека-Паука…

Тоби заставил себя отвернуться и посмотреть на город.

Десять лет прошло! Десять лет, а она все так же прекрасна, как в тот день, когда он прогнал ее.

«Скажи что-нибудь…» — стоя перед ним в подвенечном платье и пытаясь отдышаться, просила она. 

Мэри Джейн отказалась от всего, чтобы прийти сюда — от человека, который любил ее, и от бесчисленных лет в достатке и безопасности, но все, что Тоби сказал ей в ответ: 

«Убирайся!»

Он был уверен, что она никогда не вернется. В конце концов, это весьма унизительный отказ. Но только так он мог быть уверен, что она больше никогда не пострадает из-за него и его паучьих дел.

Так лучше для всех. Безопасность Мэри Джейн и его братьев всегда была важнее его собственного счастья.

— Кажется, я созрел для четвертого правила, — нахмурился он и посмотрел на Эндрю.

— О презервативах? — усмехнулся тот. — Самое время.

— О неприкосновенности личной жизни.

Эндрю со страдальческим видом поднял глаза к темным небесам, а затем снова посмотрел на Мэри Джейн, которая в этот момент развлекалась тем, что заставляла Томаса краснеть перед Старком. Как же он ее понимал! От того, чтобы подшучивать над его младшим братом иногда просто невозможно удержаться!

— Формально, миссис Джеймсон уже десять лет как не часть твоей личной жизни, — твердо проговорил он. — Так что, если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы подходили к ней близко — это придется сделать тебе.

Прежде, чем заговорить снова, Тобиас кашлянул, горло сдавило, словно тисками. Он не отрываясь смотрел на город и не поворачивался к брату, потому что не хотел, чтобы тот видел, насколько ему больно это слышать:

— Ты пролез сюда без приглашения только для того, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?

«Нет! Конечно, нет! Неужели это так выглядит?» — Эндрю открыл рот и тут же захлопнул его, проглотив все оправдания. Он слишком долго вел себя подобным образом, чтобы Тоби ему поверил. Маска «злобный сукин сын» приросла к нему намертво, и сейчас, когда это крайне необходимо, он не знал, как ее снять.

Он осторожно поднял руку и собирался положить ее на плечо Тоби, но в последний момент передумал.

— Я надеялся увидеть тебя счастливым впервые за десять лет.

Тобиас на секунду прикоснулся к своему лицу, а затем щелкнул запонками и сдвинул рукав к локтю. Он больше не видел смысла оставаться здесь.

— Сегодня точно не тот день.


	9. Chapter 9

Легкий ветерок чуть тревожил траву на идеально подстриженном газоне напротив кампуса университета «Сэнт Джонс». Томас сидел на траве, как и несколько студентов, решивших почитать на свежем воздухе, но в отличие от них, он таращился в одну точку, пытаясь не поддаваться панике. Он еще мог пережить то, что Тобиас не хочет с ним разговаривать, по крайней мере Том действительно чувствовал себя перед ним виноватым, но с какой стати Эндрю перестал отвечать на звонки, он категорически не понимал.

Найти комнату Эндрю в кампусе он не смог, и не потому, что плохо искал, а потому, что ее там не было. Служащие его не знали, студенты о нем не слышали, в документах общежития он не значился.

Томас сделал глубокий вдох. Выдохнул. Он сидел здесь просто для того, чтобы удостовериться, что не упустил ни одной возможности найти Эндрю прежде, чем в панике кинуться к Старку или, если тот откажется помочь, приказать Пятнице взломать сервера университета.

Это абсолютно не нормально. Эндрю трудно не заметить. Когда он уделал того баскетболиста в выпускном классе, в школе все только о нем и говорили! Это Томас прикидывался паинькой и никогда не использовал свои способности в школе — Эндрю всегда было на это насрать! Первое, что он сделал, получив силы Паука — это надрал задницы всем, кто когда-либо переходил ему дорогу!

Когда Томас нашел студентов из группы, в которой должен учиться его брат, он ожидал услышать что-то вроде: «А, Паркер? Это тот, который на спор взобрался на шпиль, а после того, как его на неделю отстранили от занятий, сделал это еще раз?» Но они ничего не знали, даже фамилии его не слышали, что абсолютно невозможно, если у него была хоть какая-то социальная жизнь…

— Ладно, — произнес Том, еще раз глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к экстренному передатчику на поясе. — Я признаю, что я ни хрена не понимаю. И до чертиков напуган.

Он нажал на кнопку, которая уведомляла Эндрю о том, что его младший брат находится в смертельной опасности, сцепил руки в замок на коленях и стал ждать.

Минуты утекали одна за другой, как песок сквозь пальцы. Томас успел трижды выстроить многоуровневый план поисков и дважды отменить его прежде, чем нечеловеческой силы подзатыльник заставил его мозг встряхнуться в черепной коробке, как желе в стеклянной банке.

— Этот розыгрыш последний в твоей жизни, кретин! — сквозь звон в ушах различил Томас злобное шипение своего брата.

Эндрю стоял над ним выпрямившись во весь рост, в разрез видавшей виды толстовки проглядывал краешек красно-синего костюма. Убедившись, что Томасу ничего не угрожает, он затянул ворот посильнее и затравленно огляделся по сторонам. Перепачканные в чем-то черном пальцы мелко дрожали.

— На звонки ты не отвечал, — потирая отбитый затылок, простонал Том.

— Твою мать, Томас! — Эндрю опустился на одно колено, его глаза теперь были на одном уровне с глазами брата, и этот взгляд пробирал до костей. — Пара пропущенных звонков — это что, причина заставлять меня думать, что тебя убивают посреди университетского двора?

— Сорок три, — возразил он брату и, подняв на него глаза, повторил: — Сорок три пропущенных.

— У некоторых есть личная жизнь.

— Такая, что некогда трубку поднять?

Эндрю поднялся, сложил руки на груди и высокомерно произнес:

— Вот только не надо завидовать.

Руководство университета посчитало, что просто поселить студента в отдельной комнате кампуса нельзя, ведь тогда другие будут чувствовать себя ущемленными, а в стране как-никак демократия. Поэтому, к огромной радости Эндрю, ему досталось небольшое помещение в учебном корпусе. Конечно, до него нужно было добираться по пожарной лестнице с торца здания, да и нормальной душевой там не было, но все искупало отсутствие назойливых соседей.

Переступив порог темной захламленной комнаты, Том понял, что про личную жизнь Эндрю все-таки пошутил. У человека, который живет в таком месте, личной жизни быть не может. От пола до потолка здесь стояли шкафы, набитые компьютерным железом, тут и там мигали лампочки, нагретый множеством работающей электроники воздух щекотал ноздри.

Томас не смог бы внятно объяснить даже самому себе почему то, что он видит — плохо. В конце концов Эндрю всегда был весьма увлекающейся личностью, но… счастливые люди так не живут. Они заводят друзей, они вступают в студенческие братства, они зажигают на вечеринках и пишут шпаргалки перед экзаменами, потому что жизнь иногда слишком интересна, чтобы тратить время на подготовку к тестам…

На одном из экранов под красным значком записи шла лекция. Очевидно, за дотации от «Старк Индастриз» Эндрю здесь прощали многое, даже то, что занятия он не посещал, появляясь только на экзаменах. Вот почему студенты его не помнили — он похоронил себя здесь.

Все эти невеселые мысли отразились на лице Тома, так что Эндрю вздохнул и пояснил:

— Несколько недель назад я узнал, что группа молодых людей планирует атаку на крупные базы данных с целью поживиться инсайдерсткой информацией, — заметив, что Том смотрит на одиноко лежащий на полке смартфон с вынутой батареей, он взял его в руки, собрал и включил. — Я не хотел говорить тебе, пока не решу, хочу я помочь им или помешать… Я понимаю, что это противозаконно, но задачи такой сложности на дороге не валяются.

Титаническим усилием воли Том отверг мысль о том, чтобы картинно ударить себя ладонью по лбу прямо сейчас.

Эндрю снова это сделал! Он снова влез во что-то в одиночку, полагая, что справится со всем сам! В прошлый раз эта самоуверенность стоила ему жизни Гвен, а в этот раз он поставит свою собственную! Хакеры — это не только безобидные ботаники, которые за всю свою жизнь тяжелее мышки ничего не поднимали, за ними часто стоят преступные группировки со вполне реальным оружием, поскольку виртуальные кражи приносят вполне реальные деньги.

— Ну, я рад, что ты нашел друзей, мистер Гроза Всемирной Паутины, — усмехнулся Том, панически соображая, что ему делать. Читать Эндрю нотации на тему безопасности или подталкивать к «правильному» выбору не стоит, если не хочешь вылететь из этого логова от могучего паучьего пинка. Том жил с супергероями достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, когда человека следует спасать, а когда нет.

— Это факультет кибернетики, — пожал плечами Эндрю, — здесь каждый второй плетет собственную Сеть. Так чем обязан?

Томас замер и поджал губы, он так перепугался за брата, что чуть не забыл, зачем пришел.

— Я хочу пригласить Мишель погулять послезавтра вечером. И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже пошел.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание со своей девушкой? — Эндрю склонил голову на бок и усмехнулся. — Не тот случай, где я могу помочь.

— Это не свидание, это знакомство с семьей. И без тебя оно не состоится.

— Оу… ну я… — Эндрю отступил на шаг, — не самый приятный собеседник в мире, знаешь.

— Конечно знаю, — потирая ушибленный затылок, проворчал Том. — Я знаю это лучше всех. Ну так что, ты придешь?

Эндрю сделал вид, что его крайне интересует старая плата. Он снял ее с полки, сдул пыль и принялся изучать микросхемы. Мысль о том, что ему несколько часов придется созерцать счастливую парочку, никакого энтузиазма не вызывала. И все же Томас хорошо его знал. Он знал, что Эндрю может все испортить — наговорить гадостей, обидеть девушку, ни с того ни с сего вспылить… И все равно хотел его видеть. Думать об этом было немного странно, но приятно.

— Тоби ты тоже пригласил?

— Он все еще не отвечает на мои сообщения, так что…

Том мог бы встретиться со старшим братом и лично, их разделяло всего несколько этажей. Но, по правде говоря, он боялся. И даже не того, что Тоби свернет ему шею — если бы он хотел, он бы уже это сделал — а того, что он посмотрит на него и скажет что-то вроде: «Проваливай, я не хочу тебя видеть».

Лучше бы Тоби имел привычку орать, когда злится. Все проще вынести, чем неизвестность.

Молчание затягивалось. Том стоял у двери, сцепив руки за спиной, и покачивался на носках. Само терпение. Эндрю покосился на него, вздохнул и положил бесполезное железо на место.

— Хорошо, я приду.

Краем уха он услышал торопливые шаги, но повернулся слишком поздно, чтобы избежать неуклюжих объятий.

— Спасибо, — прогудел Томас ему в плечо, а затем добавил: — Я скучал по тебе, придурок.

— Не заставляй меня жалеть о принятом решении, — напряженно проговорил Эндрю. За последний год он едва ли подпускал кого-то к себе так близко, и сейчас от удивления даже пошевелиться не мог.

Томас отпустил его и стал отступать к двери с поднятыми руками, вид у него при этом был крайне довольный.

— Рейн Сквер, суббота, семь часов. Будет весело. Я уверен, ты не пожалеешь.

— Я уже жалею, — проворчал Эндрю, но как только дверь закрылась, все же улыбнулся.


	10. Глава 10

Мишель Джонс оказалась худощавой девушкой с копной вьющихся каштановых волос, которые она тщетно пыталась укротить с помощью резинки, но неаккуратная челка все же выбивалась и падала на глаза. Разглядывая ее мешковатую одежду и огромный рюкзак со смесью жалости и отвращения, Эндрю не мог не задаваться вопросом, что Томас в ней вообще нашел.

Радостно улыбаясь, Том помахал рукой своей девушке и пока она шла через все кафе, Эндрю состряпал неплохой план того, как испортить вечер настолько, чтобы его больше никогда не приглашали. На самом деле, чтобы обидеться, девушкам нужно совсем немного — пара уничижительных комментариев о внешности, намек на посредственные умственные способности — и ву-а-ля! — ты возглавляешь их список дерьмовых людей.

— Привет, — вымученно улыбнувшись, протянул он.

— Ты, должно быть, Эндрю, — вместо приветствия бросила Мишель и плюхнулась на сиденье. — Выглядишь ужасно.

«Какого черта?!» — Эндрю уставился на девушку, а затем на Томаса, который в этот момент изучал меню с невозмутимостью королевского гвардейца.

Может быть, Эндрю действительно редко выходит на улицу и мало спит, и у него огромные круги под глазами, ну так Мишель и не с ним встречается! Какое ей вообще дело до того, что старший брат ее парня выглядит, как вампир в депрессии?

— То есть я тут сижу и изо всех сил сдерживаюсь, чтобы не спросить, что это за мочалка у тебя на голове, а ты вот так просто все выкладываешь? — едва оправившись от удивления, спросил он. — Какие правила у этой игры?

Он снова покосился на брата, Том изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку и у него не получалось.

— Испортить впечатление о себе до того, как это сделает оппонент, — пожала плечами Мишель. — Мне сказали, ты в этом лучше всех.

Томас уронил голову на сложенные руки и затрясся в беззвучном хохоте. Приглашая Эндрю, он обещал, что будет весело, но не уточнял, кому.

— Понятно, — выдавил из себя Эндрю и замолчал. Уходить вдруг расхотелось. Захотелось мстить.

— Я не перестаралась? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась Мишель у Тома, не спуская глаз с его брата, который разве что зубами не скрипел. — Не похоже, что он оценил юмор…

Не отрывая лица от стола, Томас поднял руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем — говорить он не мог.

Неожиданно для себя самого, Эндрю засмеялся тоже — он понял, почему он вовсе не проблема на этом свидании. Мишель Джонс находилась примерно на том же уровне социальной неловкости, что и он сам. Разница заключалась только в том, что она никого не ранила специально, она действительно не всегда понимала, какую реакцию вызывают ее слова. Недостаток опыта в общении она восполняла интеллектом, но получалось не всегда то, что нужно… Эндрю и предположить не мог, что Тому просто нравятся такие люди.

— А Тобиас не придет? — как ни в чем не бывало спросила Мишель.

— Он… — настала очередь Томаса чувствовать себя неловко, он быстро вытер выступившее от смеха слезы и, не смотря в сторону своей девушки, проговорил: — …много работает.

Мисс Джонс подозрительно сощурилась и перевела взгляд на Эндрю.

— Томас крупно облажался, и они не разговаривают, — с радостью пояснил тот и ухмыльнулся брату. Вечер уже не казался ему таким безнадежным, как пять минут назад.

— И что ты натворил?

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — буркнул Том.

Мишель без каких бы то ни было видимых мук совести повторила маневр, Эндрю уточнил:

— Поспособствовал тому, что начальник Тоби нанял его бывшую.

— А что такого…

— Хватит! — Том хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Просто закроем тему, хорошо? Я очень надеюсь, что Тоби скоро меня простит и все будет по-прежнему, а вы двое совсем не помогаете!

Спустя две чашки кофе и десяток дурацких историй о школьной жизни Эндрю немного расслабился. Он знал почти всех учителей и даже некоторых одноклассников Томаса, так что эти истории скорее развлекали, чем нет. С удивлением он обнаружил, что Мишель и Том по большей части разговаривают с ним, как будто пришли сюда для него, а не друг для друга.

Он не считал себя достаточно приятным человеком для такого отношения.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь еще? — спросил Том, когда сладости закончились, а на улицы Нью-Йорка опустился теплый весенний вечер.

— Я хотела затащить вас на каток поблизости, но сегодня вечер субботы, — Мишель поморщилась, — там, должно быть, такая толпа…

— Терпеть не могу ролики, — вздохнул Том, — но я дважды проиграл ей в шахматы и должен расплатиться за это.

Эндрю укоризненно посмотрел на Мишель.

— Вы играли на желание и ничего страшнее роликов тебе в голову не пришло? — с разочарованием проговорил он и добавил: — Боже, мисс Джонс, мне столькому нужно вас научить…

С ужасом глянув на брата, а затем на Мишель, которая, кажется, всерьез обдумывала это предложение, Том предпочел поскорее подозвать официанта и ретироваться из кафе. Он был так близок к спасению! Еще минута, и он, не скрывая облегчения, с радостью сказал бы: «До свидания, Эндрю! Спасибо, что пришел!», но тот его опередил.

— Я знаю место, где людей не будет совсем. Возьмите ролики в прокате и пойдем.

На самом деле роликовые коньки не представляли для Тома абсолютно никакой проблемы. Но должны были, так как он пытался поддерживать легенду ничем не примечательного подростка, слабого и неуклюжего. А это значит, что обладая исключительным чувством баланса, ближайшие пару часов ему придется изображать человека, который впервые встал на ролики.

— Спасибо, Эндрю.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Через два квартала от Рейн сквер располагался огромный спортивный комплекс, капитальный ремонт которого начался год назад и грозил растянуться до второго пришествия. Когда десятки зданий в городе страдают от нашествия инопланетян, магических дуэлей или тренировочных полетов роботизированной брони каждый уик-энд, городского бюджета не хватает, чтобы возместить весь ущерб, и некоторое строения так и остаются прозябать в конце очереди.

Когда они все вместе перелезали через железные ворота, Мишель сказала, что немного боится высоты. Эндрю хохотнул и процитировал старую шутку о кошках и пылесосах, за что получил от брата весьма ощутимый удар под ребра.

— Я не собираюсь заниматься скайдайвингом или чем-то таким, — вернувшись на твердую землю, фыркнула она и потерла испачканные в ржавчине руки.

— Не зарекайся, — спрыгнув рядом, загадочно улыбнулся Эндрю.

Главным архитектурным акцентом спортивного комплекса была огромная дыра в крыше, прямо над баскетбольной площадкой. Эндрю не знал точно, что именно должно свалиться с неба, чтобы оставить такой след, но зато теперь в темноту старого зала спускался огромный столп света от уличных прожекторов и иллюминации небоскребов, очерчивая правильный овал на полу баскетбольной площадки.

— Сегодня Сан-Диего играет с Торонто, — стряхивая пыль со старого сиденья, проговорил Эндрю, — сторож не появится здесь раньше одиннадцати, так что… вперед!

— Классное место! — выдохнула Мишель и стала спускаться к площадке вниз, а Том уселся прямо на ступенях и принялся переобуваться, то и дело поглядывая на брата.

— Я собирался уйти, как только вы оба окажетесь на свету и перестанете видеть что-либо за его пределами, — перехватив этот беспокойный взгляд, сказал Эндрю.

— Да я вовсе не думал тебя выгонять! — возмутился Том и дернул шнурки арендованных роликов так сильно, что они затрещали. — Ой.

Эндрю скептически поднял бровь, он прекрасно знал своего младшего брата, видел, как сильно он нервничает и не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Томас глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и посмотрел на брата снова.

— Если я буду слишком слаб, чтобы защитить ее, или ранен, или мертв… — начал он и запнулся, когда Эндрю вскочил на ноги, едва не перевернув целый ряд хлипких пластиковых кресел. Томас весь подобрался, ожидая нападения. Мишель стояла посреди площадки с роликами на плече и вглядывалась в ночное небо сквозь дыру в крыше. Она ничего не увидит, но может услышать…

— Ты понимаешь, что обращаешься с этой просьбой к человеку, который уже завалил одну попытку? — бледный, как смерть, Эндрю едва дышал, боясь сорваться на крик.

Томас поджал губы. Если бы тогда, год назад, Эндрю хоть что-то сказал своим братьям… Если бы он хоть что-то сказал, Томас вывернулся бы наизнанку, чтобы спасти Гвен. И он абсолютно уверен, что Тоби сделал бы то же самое. Но Эндрю молчал, считая, что его проблемы больше никого не касаются, и в какой-то момент все вышло из-под контроля…

— Не обращаться же к тому, кто перестал пытаться, — выдержав этот мрачный взгляд, твердо проговорил Том.

Наступившую тишину прорезал далекий голос Мишель. Она искренне недоумевала, что можно так долго делать со своими шнурками.

— И если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится та же помощь, — громко стуча по бетонным ступеням громоздкими ботинками, проговорил Том. — Только назови имя, и я сделаю все возможное.

— Томас Паркер.

Ожидая просьбы, Том вскинул брови и внимательно посмотреть на брата, но тот больше ничего не говорил. Только через несколько секунд до него дошло, что это не просто обращение — Эндрю назвал его имя, потому что хотел, чтобы Томас сохранил свою жизнь.

А это значит, что у него просто нет никого…

Томас стиснул челюсти, быстро кивнул и отвернулся.

…никого дороже.


End file.
